


Go Tell Aunt Rhody

by IWannaBeYahtzee, Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Mutilation, Possession, Psychological Horror, Revenge, Self-Mutilation, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Connor Murphy committed suicide at the age of 18. Within weeks of his death his house was overrun with an infection of black mold, forcing his family out. Ever since then people have been going missing.Three years ago Jared went into that house to investigate and never returned.





	1. Entering the House

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously a collaborative work between me and Amonsterunderthefedora. We both gave other projects so don't expect weekly updates or anything. We'll do a much as we can.

"Hey Evan!"

The familiar face of his family friend appeared in front of the camera and waved goofily.

"Guess where I'm at?" He smirked cockily before turning the camera around to focus on a house. The structure itself was large and grand looking but had long fallen into disrepair and was almost completely overtaken by black mold.

"I know! I know!" Jared cried exasperatedly as he walked in front of the camera again. "But before you have an aneurism, I'm taking my precautions" he said holding up a medical mask. "and I don't intend to be in there very long. The old Murphy house is creepy enough without risk of poisoning myself. But it's a goldmine of ghost stories. So do me a favor and don't freak yourself out about this." The boy pleaded, picking up the camera again.

"I'm gonna go in there, get some creepy B roll and then get out. Later." He said signing off.

Evan sighed, scrolling over to the next video on his phone and tapping play. Jared's face was the only thing visible in a black void. He didn't look nearly as cocky as he had at the start, his skin was shiny with sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead, glasses cracked and his skin covered in a viscous black substance.

"Evan..." he whimpered. "I was wrong. I'm sorry! I should never have come here. Theres something _very very_ wrong with this house! Listen to me, forget you ever met me. _Don't look for me!_ If you get this... **stay away!** "

That had been three years ago. Evan tried to keep his hand steady as he swiped over to the most perplexing thing of all. An email from Jared. It contained two things. An address to the old Murphy house and three words.

"Come get me."

Evan took a deep breath looked up, past his dashboard and towards the blackened, rotting house. It was a lot bigger than he remembered.

As he walked up the long winding drive he felt a shiver run up his spine despite the heat. Immediately he was greeted by a swarm of small bugs buzzing around him. He quickly swatted them away as he made his way towards the gate which was chained shut and giving it a good rattle it held firm.

Of course the gates were locked. Looking around Evan realized he'd have to make his way in somewhere else. Turning he saw a path that led down into the nearby woods. Maybe it led around the house?

Evan made his way down the path, an uneasy feeling building in his chest. He usually loved the woods but this felt different. Walking in the quiet of the woods he began to reminisce.

It was only a few years ago when the Murphys left everything behind without a word. Their son, Connor Murphy, had died tragically just a few weeks before. The rumor was he hung himself, it's why they had an assembly on suicide prevention the next day. Jared as usual didn't take it too seriously. People said that after he died the house was slowly but completely overtaken by black mold. Rumors flew that it was Connors spirit infecting the house. After the discovery of black mold the family was forced to abandon the house.

Evan didn't believe in ghosts and was more than happy to forget about the place until Jared decided to be Jared and _investigate_ the place.

Evan made his way along the dirt path, the sound of cicadas his only company. It wasn't long before he came across something strange, another car. It was parked off to the side of the dirt road, a simple black pickup with its door ajar. Curiosity drew Evan towards it and he opened the door to be greeted with a bunch of papers spilling out of the front seat. Upon closer inspection they were all articles and newspaper clippings about the Murphy estate and what had happened to Connor (the poor Murphy family had become minor celebrities for a while).

Continuing on Evan was met with a crudely made sign that read "ACCEPT HIS GIFT". Evan felt himself shudder again. He had no idea what that could mean but it made him uneasy. Regardless he pressed on. Eventually he came upon what he could only assume was the back of the house. He nearly tripped over something as he walked to the door. Kneeling down to examine it he found an old beat up camera bag. He brushed the mud off of it and found a name scratched into the vinyl.

Jared.

Evan felt fear swell up inside him and considered turning back. Instead he fished his mask and flashlight out of his bag and made for the back door.

It took all of his strength to force the door open but once he did he emerged into a corridor. Evan clicked on the flashlight and did his best not to gag. The entire house was clearly rotting away around him and nearly every inch of the walls and ceiling were covered in a slick, oily black substance. Family photos remained on the wall, small miscellaneous knickknacks and decorative items still adorned the untouched furniture, even coats were still hung up on the hat racks. It really did look like the family had just gotten up and ran.

Evan put on a pair of gloves before he did anything. Everything in this house was just too gross. To his left was a large dining area with an attached kitchen. Evan guessed the table would've looked impressive in it's prime, solid oak with four matching chairs pulled up to it, now all scuffed and rotted away, covered in thick mold.

Dirty plates and dishes remained on the table and an old rusty crock pot sat in the center. Evan knew he'd regret this but he picked up the pot cover with with two fingers and carefully lifted it. Evan gagged and dropped it back. He had caught sight of some sort of chunky/soupy, grey brown substance in the pot. Cockroaches started scuttling out from the pot and one was even crawling on his hand. Evan shrieked as he swatted at it, smacking it off his hand.

His attention was caught by another newspaper sitting by the head of the table. It looked remarkably new compared to everything surrounding it. He picked it up and read the headline **"15 MISSING IN A YEAR"**

It looked like a report about all of the mysterious disappearances lately but these had started happening after the Murphy's moved out. How had this gotten here? Evan was becoming more and more uneasy. He replaced the paper and made his way into the kitchen. It was large, like the rest of the house but it was filthy. Of course there was mold just like the rest of the house but there were dishes everywhere, many filled with that same chunky, grey brown stuff and everything seemed to be covered in a layer of some kind of disgusting grime. Evan shuddered and forced himself to continue on.

He didn't get far before he stopped dead in his tracks. There was something sticking out of the microwave. He pointed his flashlight at it but he couldn't make out any details, it was too dark. Evan was frozen. Should he just turn around and run? Shaking a bit he tread carefully towards the microwave and opened it slowly. He was met with the gruesome sight of a dead crow stuffed inside. Evan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He shut the microwave and went on his way.

At the end of the of kitchen there were two doors. Investigating both he found that one of them lead to the living room and the other to the garage. He decided he'd look around the garage later, and went into the living room.

He stepped into a wide open room with high ceilings, expensive looking furniture crawling with bugs and rotting away, a large fire place serving as the centerpiece to the room, and the broken remains of a crystal chandelier hanging by a thread. The mold seemed to be less prominent here for some reason which Evan was glad for. He was terrified of coming out of this experience with black mold poisoning. Again this entire room looked nearly untouched. Food and drink bottles lay on the coffee table along with old magazines, the trophy cabinet in the corner still held its contents, and old piano even stood along the wall.

Something caught Evan's attention, a VHS tape sitting on top of the T.V. He picked it up, somewhat confused as tape players weren't generally a thing one had in their house anymore but sure enough, there one sat under the T.V. He turned the tape over and found it was labeled "DERELICT HOUSE FOOTAGE"

Curious, Evan popped the tape in.

"-is this thing on?" The TV was static as a girl's voice spoke up before it cut to the image of the gate just outside the house Evan came in. The camera shook for a moment before it began to move. "Finally. Alright, this is Alana Beck live from the abandoned Murphy house."

That name sounded familiar. Didn't they go to school together?

"This is part one of my new documentary series on the many mysterious disappearances in the area." The camera woman backed away allowing a better wide angle shot of the decrepit house. "The only thing they have in common? The abandoned Murphy house. Who knows what happened to all the victims but maybe a little...urban explanation could help find some clues."

Evan snorted. Urban exploration? Funny word for breaking and entering but considering where he was he couldn't exactly judge. A pair of bolt cutters came into frame as the camera moved to show them breaking the chains on the gate.

"Just two weeks ago Officer Louis Beckman was sent out here to investigate a noise complaint and never came back. The police have refused to release a statement. Most have brushed these rumors off as "ghost stories" but over twenty two known disappearances in the past three years seems far too suspicious."

The camera woman entered the gates, approaching the house in almost silence. The ambient noises of cicadas chirping made Evan tense as he glanced over his shoulder. Turning back to the screen he saw her enter the house. The door creaked open loudly. Evan remembered that it was boarded up when he came. Maybe the police had something to do with it.

"Holy shit." Alana spoke loudly as she entered the foyer. It was covered in dust but it wasn't nearly as disgusting or mold covered as when Evan found it. This must've been from a while ago. "Ugh, what the hell is that smell?" She loudly gagged before going further in the house. "It smells like someone died in here." The camera moved around allowing a better view of the house.

"Weird. The Murphy's said they moved because of a black mold infestation." Alana began to move toward the stairs. Just then Evan caught sight of something. It was painted over and nearly blended perfectly into the wall but in the grainy video footage you could just barely make out a distinctive line in the wall. A door? The woman began ascending the stairs the boards heaving loudly under her weight. "But I don't see anythi-" Suddenly there was a loud crack and Alana screamed as both she and the camera fell. The footage quickly faded to static and the tape ejected itself.


	2. Finding Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has found his friend but his problems are just beginning.

The footage quickly faded to static and the tape ejected itself.

Evan nearly jumped at the sound of it. What had happened to the girl? Was she dead? He shook himself and turned toward the staircase to investigate what he'd seen on the tape.

He took a peek up the stairs and sure enough there was a big hole. Cautiously he climbed up to get a closer look. The wood creaked loudly but held firm underneath him. Evan reluctantly peered over the edge, not sure what he expected to see. There was no body lying there but there was a pair of bolt cutters, perhaps the same ones that the girl had gotten in with? Evan reached down, stretching his arm as far as he could until he managed to reach them with the tips of his fingers. He nearly lost his balance in the process but he managed to get his hand around it and pull it up. He put them in his bag.

Evan approached the wall by the stairs and ran his hand along the mysterious line. Furrowing his brow, he dug his fingers into the small divet and pulled. The wood screeched and groaned in protest. It budged but didn't open. Evan adjusted his grip and gave it another hard tug. The door finally slid open somewhat.

He was met with the sight of cold concrete walls, more black mold crawling its way up the walls and scuffed wooden stairs leading down into pitch blackness that not even his flashlight could penetrate. Evan took a deep breath through his mask, held his flashlight up protectively and started making his way down.

He carefully made his way down not wanting to repeat what he had seen on the tapes but despite his efforts the frail stairs snapped underneath him. He went tumbling to the bottom of what he could only assume was a basement. He groaned in pain and looked back up at the ruined steps. Deciding he'd figure out how to get back up later, he picked himself up and took in his surroundings.

In the dim light he could make out concrete floors, old molding wooden pallets, paint cans covered by old tarps and plastic bins. There were rusty metal pipes lining the ceiling, wet boxes and trash scattered everywhere, along with that ever present black mold.

Evan proceeded carefully onward, shining his flashlight into the suffocating darkness. Suddenly there was a loud rattling sound directly in front of him! Evan shone his flashlight quickly at the source of the noise only to see a bunch of wood shifting. Evan could feel his heart pounding but took a deep breath and continued moving.

Soon he came across a barred door that was chained shut with a light shining from it. He approached it cautiously and to his horror he found it was a kind of cell. It was spare aside from a small cot with filthy sheets and laying on top of it was...

"Jared?!"

Jared looked awful, his skin was a grayish pale and he was bone thin. His glasses were only being held together by a frayed piece of tape and his hair was damp with sweat. He looked deathly ill. He fished out the bolt cutters and clamped them down on the chains with all his might. Finally the chain snapped off. Evan hurriedly pushed the door open and rushed over to his friend's side.

"Jared! Oh my God, Jared! It's me, Evan!" He cried, turning him over.

Jared groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "...Mmhn...E-Evan? Evan!?" He sat up shakily, a shocked look on his face.

Evan almost cried with relief. "Yeah. It's me. Are you alright?"

Jared's face contorted in fear. "You shouldn't be here." He gasped.

Evan blanched. "W-what do you mean? You contacted me."

"No. No! I wouldn't!" Jared cried, standing suddenly only to fall back onto the bed. "...Did I?"

Evan was only getting more confused. But Jared clearly wasn't in his right mind right now and they both needed to get out of here. Who knows what all of this time spent breathing in the toxic fumes of all this mold did to his brain?

He reached out to help him off the bed but Jared stood up on his own. "Did anyone see you? Did _he_ see you?" He hissed, his voice full of terror.

"He?" Evan asked nervously. "Is someone else here? What's going on?"

"Daddy's coming! We need to go!" Jared said, his voice trembling as he grabbed Evans hand and pulled him towards the cell door.

"Daddy?" Evan questioned, getting more confused and scared.

"We need to go NOW!" Jared cried, insistently tugging him out into the basement. He began to lead him down a dimly lit corridor.

"Where are we going?" Evan asked.

"Somewhere safe." Was all Jared said. Evan stopped and wormed his hand out of Jared's grip.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" He demanded.

Jared didn't say anything.

"...Jared you've been gone for three years." Evan couldn't help how his voice broke.

"Three years? Has it really been three years?" Jared said distractedly before turning and continuing down the narrow corridor.

Evan followed nervously behind. They shuffled through the tight passage that seemed to be made up of more of those wooden pallets Evan had seen earlier as they could look through the gaps between them. There was a sudden noise and Jared gasped, ducking down and pressing his hand to Evan's shoulder and making him do the same.

"Is someone keeping you here? What did they do to you?" Evan whispered.

"Not now!" Jared hissed. "We need to get out of here first...I-I think it's this way." He murmured gesturing vaguely in front of them.

Evan had never seen his friend so cowed and frightened before. It was disturbing. They exited the narrow corridor and as they kept walking they passed more boxes and tarpes, rusty metal shelves and cabinets filled with indistinguishable bottles and jars and what almost looked gurneys.

"...Jared please talk to me. You're scaring me. That message you sent me-"

"No! Not me! That wasn't me!" Jared cut him off.

"Yes you did!" Evan cried, getting a bit angry. "You told me to come get you!"

"I didn't!" He insisted.

"Whatever, please just tell me what's going on." Evan pleaded.

"I'm telling you everything I know." Jared maintained. "C'mon. It's this way." He reached for his hand again but Evan wouldn't give it so they just kept walking.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Evan asked, shining his flashlight around paranoidly.

"The family used to bring me food through here. I remember." Jared said, in a distant tone of voice.

This of course only created more questions but Evan knew that Jared wasn't in the frame of mind to answer them so he didn't ask. Hell he could just be hallucinating, Evan had no idea what condition he was in after spending so long here.

They squeezed between a shelf and a wall and came upon a door. "There! It's there!" Jared exclaimed, running up to it with Evan close behind. "This is it." He said quietly, pushing it open.

The door opened into a warmly lit room with an old tattered couch, end table and coffee table. The left wall seemed to have a gap in it.

"...I remember this room." Jared muttered. "Theres another door here, I'm sure of it." He rushed over to the wall at the end of room. It seemed to be made up of random pieces of wood just nailed together.

"Its not here! _It's gone! IT'S GONE!"_ Jared shrieked in sudden panic and terror. Evan ran up to calm him down when suddenly his body relaxed, so much so that he swayed on his feet.

" _...We're gonna be a family...now that you're here._ " He murmured detachedly, wandering pointlessly and listlessly about. "...Theres another door here, I'm sure of it." He muttered before collapsing onto couch, breathing heavily and unevenly.

Evan kneeled by his side and grasped his arms, supporting him and keeping him upright. "Jared just calm down. It'll be alright."

"...We need to get out of here." He wheezed.

"Just stay here and rest. I'm gonna take a look around." Evan gently assured, standing again.


	3. Upsetting the Dollhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan comes across some creepy dolls. Something is wrong with Jared.

Evan raised his flashlight and entered the storage room to their left. Just like the rest of the house it was old and decrepit with water dripping everywhere. As he looked around his foot hit something. He pointed his flashlight down and discovered a strange looking plastic doll. He reached down to pick it up and as he turned it over his eyebrows knit in confusion.

It resembled Jared to an eerie degree, right down to its little glasses. "....what the hell?" Evan muttered as he put the thing down.

He trailed the flashlight along the floor until the circle of light illuminated yet another plastic doll. This one with auburn hair and a pink pastel shirt. "...Zoe?" He whispered under his breath.

He moved his flashlight a little further up to a basket sitting near by and caught yet another little plastic face standing above the other ones. The dark hair and mismatched eyes (one blue, one brown) made it easy to guess who it was. 

 

"Agh! No! Leave me alone!" Jared's screams snapped Evan out of his thoughts as he whipped around, running towards his friend's voice. The room was now empty and there was a hole in the wall. The door Jared must have been talking about, Evan realized. He clutched his flashlight tighter as he ventured into the dark hallway.

"Jared?" He called out, coming to a stop at the foot of a set of stairs. His gut churned with every step he took before grabbing handle of the door at the top. He held his breath as it creaked open. "Jared?" He called again walking into a new hallway. This one was actually lit. Pocketing the flashlight Evan tread forwards. Dusty cabinets, boarded up doors....a disgusting bathroom. 

Holding his nose, Evan was about to walk past when he spotted something on the sink. From what he could tell it was a bottle of medicinal alcohol. Evan put it in his bag, just in case. The last thing he needed was a bad case of Tetnis after all of this.

A sudden thumping sound made Evan jump and he peeked back into the hallway. It was coming from the direction of the staircase he had just come up.

Evan approached the door cautiously, slowly pushing it open. "J-Jared? If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny." He turned his flashlight back on, the light barely piercing the suffocating blackness as he carefully made his way down the stairs. Gradually his ears pricked up to the sound of loud, heavy breathing. He froze as the prone figure of Jared pulled itself into the circle of light.

Before Evan could even scream Jared lunged at him with inhuman speed, grabbing him by the collar with a gurgling cry. Evan had just enough time to take in his molded almost rotted looking appearance, before he threw him backwards up the stairs.


	4. Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is down for the count. A familiar face appears

Evan's ears were ringing and his body ached all over. He had slammed, full body, into the wall at an incredible speed. He gasped for the breath that had been knocked out of him as he tried to push himself to his feet.

 

He was greeted with Jared's molded sneering face, wielding a knife. He grabbed Evan and pushed him to the ground with strength that he had never possessed before. Evan screamed and tried to wrestle him off but Jared quickly got on top of him and began swinging the knife down frantically. Evan could only bring his arms up to block his face and chest to protect himself as Jared slashed at him, the knife leaving many angry, red cuts on his arms and wrists. The boy cried out in pain and terror and tried once again to push him off of him. Jared's wild flailing stabbed the knife right through Evan's hand. He shrieked as all of his pain receptors fired, screaming at him to act. He reeled back and kicked him right in the stomach, forcing him backwards and retracting the knife.

 

The blonde whimpered in agony, clutching at his hand as struggled to his feet. Just when he had managed to stand, Jared was running at him with the knife again, roaring angrily.

 

"Jared! Jared wait!" He shouted.

 

He was nearly upon him, ready to bury the knife in his face or chest. Evan, acting on pure instinct, felt his hands come up and grab the knife, struggling to keep it away from his body as Jared continued pushing it towards him and the blade kept pressing into the flesh of his hands. Evan grit his teeth, feeling tears roll down his cheeks from the terrible pain. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up, but Jared changed his angle, sliding the knife painfully through his fingers and striking him in the shoulder, knocking him onto his back.

 

Evan was disoriented, hurting and afraid. When he finally lifted his eyes to Jared again his head was in his hands, his appearance had changed again, not nearly as moldy and psychotic looking, and he was shaking his head back and forth.

 

"I can hear him!" Jared cried. "I can feel him clawing his way back inside of me!"

 

Evan could only watch in horror as Jared began slamming his head against the wall.

 

_"Get out! Leave me alone!"_ He screamed.

 

Suddenly he became eerily calm as he uttered "I've been bad...I deserve this."

 

With a final slam, Jared fell limp and unconscious on the floor.

 

Panting in fear, Evan slowly got up from the floor, his hands stinging like hell. Thinking quickly he pulled the bottle of medical alcohol he had found earlier out of his bag in hope's to at least disinfect the wound. Fresh tears pooled in his eyes as he peeled the gloves off of his injured hands, the plastic clinging to the blood as it rushed to clot around the cuts. Evan unscrewed the top, bit his lip and tipped the bottle over onto his palm. He couldn't help the small whimper of pain that escaped his clamped lips. Wiping the excess on this pants, he decided the shredded mess that remained of the gloves were a lost cause and discarded them.

 

He was just about to get the hell out of there when Jared rose from the floor seemingly under another power entirely and grabbed his hand. He gripped it tight and held it up daintily, almost as if he were preparing to dance with him, a mocking grin on his face. Now that Evan was able to see him closer his skin looked slimy and his veins were big and dark, protruding from his flesh, almost as if he had mold running through them.

 

Jared's hand landed on his shoulder, pushing him back into the hallway. _**"Leave me!"** _He growled before shoving him through a wall. Evan only had a second to take in the crumbling wood and plaster around him before he was crashing into an entirely different room.

 

Once again dizzy and disoriented he looked up to see the dark form of Jared yanking a shard of wood from the wreckage. ** _"Goooo!"_ **He bellowed before shuffling towards him. Evan scrambled backwards on his hands and knees, desperate to get away before he caught sight of what looked like a hand axe amongst the debris. In his panic he forgot that this was his friend and grabbed it.

 

_**"We're all dead here!"**_ The thing that was no longer Jared hissed before it lunged at him. Evan panicked and swung catching it in the arm which only seemed to infuriate it more. It swung at him but Evan managed to block it with his arm. That still didn't stop it for long as it began to jab furiously at his shoulder. In retaliation Evan smacked it the face with the butt of axe until it let him go. Before he could think it was coming at him again so he swung and struck it square in the neck with a visceral _squelch!_

 

And suddenly the thing was Jared again, eyes shocked and confused and glazing over as his body swayed. Evan, his throat closed with terror could only reach out for his friend. He could have sworn he saw Jared reach back as he collapsed to the floor.

 

Evan trembled and shook as he fought with his body not to throw up. He'd come here to save his friend and he'd ended up killing him?! Suddenly a ringing noise cut through his tears. A phone? Evan wandered out into the hall and discovered a landline phone that had gone unnoticed in all the chaos. Except now it was ringing. He reluctantly picked it up.

 

"H-hello?" Evan murmured shakily. He half expected that this was the part where a booming voice told him to 'GET OUT!' but instead the voice on the other line was hushed, smooth and familiar.

 

"You really shouldn't have come here."

 

"...Z-Zoe? Zoe is that you-?"

 

"I don't have time to explain." The voice cut him off. "There should be a way out through the attic. Go there. Now." Then there was nothing but a dial tone.


	5. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan loses a limb, Jared dies (?) and the Murphy's make themselves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! This fic isn't dead! Sorry for going so long without an update but...college happened. I'm also sorry this chapter couldn't come in time for Halloween but I'm only a day late!

As Evan put the phone down he heard the sound of door creaking open down the hallway. It was either that way or descend back into the basement. He took a shakey breath and began making his way there. As he did he passed the large hole in the wall and couldn't help glancing into the room.  
  
He stumbled back, a shudder running up his body as he breathed "Oh you gotta be ffffucking kidding me!"   
  
Jared's body had disappeared. The hand axe was lying discarded on the floor and a bloody hand print was smeared onto the wall. Evan swallowed the whimper that threatened to escape his throat and reluctantly picked up the axe again. He pushed the hallway door open and squinted into the darkness. The area beyond this room seemed to be lit. Evan thought he recognized it. It looked as though this was a small office/storage space that looped back into main hallway of the house. The blonde began to carefully pick his way along the dark room towards the lit corridor.  
  
Suddenly a silhouette passed in front of the door nearly causing Evan to topple over from fright. He held his breath as the figure passed out of sight. He stood very still, waited for what for what seemed like forever before finally working up the courage to approach the door frame.  
  
The figure was long gone. Staying on his guard, Evan carefully turned down one of the hallways. Suddenly Jared was right in front of him, skidding out from a nearby doorway. The blonde reeled back in fright but was quickly, almost gently caught by the shoulder by the other teen.  
  
"Evan! Evan it's ok! Its me!" Jared murmured, his voice a low comforting tone and his expression reassuring. His neck was still covered in blood from where the axe had made contact but Evan couldn't see the gash anymore. Frozen in fright the blonde allowed himself to be pulled along the hallway.  
  
"I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Jared consoled in a sweet syrupy voice. Then in a second Jared's expression shifted into something angry and sinister. Before Evan could react he was being shoved violently up against the wall.  
  
**_"But you shouldn't have done that!"_ **  
  
Then he was being shoved to the floor, his head banging hard into the wall and blurring his vision. He could only see the outline of Jared, forcing his arm against the wall and raising something into the air.  
  
_**"It fucking hurt!"**_  
  
Pain blossomed through his hand, the adrenaline chasing the fog from his vision as he screamed. His eyes shot to his hand where a screwdriver was buried, pinning him to the wall. Smirking, Jared pushed himself off of his knees and began walking down the hall. Grinding his teeth to force back a whimper, Evan reached up to grab the red handle of the screwdriver and struggled to pull it out of his palm. He cried out as he was forced to twist the tool in an attempt to wrench it out of his damaged flesh. He could feel the skin around the bloody hole ripping and tearing, sending new waves of agony through his arm.  
  
Suddenly a new sound pierced the air, one that made Evan's blood run cold. The unmistakable grinding of a chainsaw.   
  
_**"Let's see how you like it!"** _Came the low growl from Jared, dripping with malice. Survival instincts kicking in, Evan forced himself to ignore the pain and pulled hard at the screwdriver, desperate to force it out. Frantically he pried at the tool, his panic growing as the revving of the chainsaw got louder and louder. Finally he succeeded in yanking the blunt metal out of his palm but before he could pull his hand away from the wall the horrible teeth of the chainsaw bit down on his wrist. Evan let out a blood curdling scream as his flesh was severed by the whirring blade, bone splintering and tendons snapping. The saw cleaved right through his arm, his hand falling to the floor. The ringing in Evan's ears heralded the shock setting in as Jared grabbed him by the front of his shirt, cackling viciously as he threw him down the hall.  
  
The blonde clutched at his bloody stump in a pitiful attempt to stem the flow of blood. He could vaguely hear the sound of Jared stomping off down the hall muttering, _**"Must...contain...outbreak! Must...burn it all down!"**_  
  
Evan writhed on the floor, reeling from the shock of having just lost a limb. He knew he had to act fast or else he'd swiftly bleed to death. Using his remaining hand he fumbled the medicinal alcohol out of his bag and dumped it over his wound before he had time to hesitate. It stung like hell but it was nothing compared to the pain of losing a hand. He then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and stuffed it in his mouth, biting down hard on it. Pulling hard on it he was able to rip off a small piece with a good bit of effort. It took a few tries but he managed to wrap it around his stump and pull it tight.  
  
_'Ok that tears it! Metaphorically speaking.'_ Evan thought. _'I'm getting to the attic, and getting out of here. But first I'm putting Jared out of his misery!'_  
  
He hauled himself up, still putting pressure on his fresh wound as he carefully ascended the stairs. Pulling his flashlight out of his bag as he got to the top, he shined it around the long hallway. There were many doors, some presumably bedrooms, none of them seemed like an obvious entrance to the attic. He was resigning himself to checking them all when his eyes caught something in the dark. A hanging string. Evan pointed the flashlight up towards it and saw a latch in the ceiling with a cord hanging from it. With a grunt he reached up and tugged it down. The latch opened and a ladder tumbled out. Climbing a ladder with one hand was certainly not easy but Evan managed it and pulled himself up into the attic.  
  
Despite his mask Evan gagged upon entering. The mold here was the thicker than in any part of the house he'd seen. Its presence was suffocating, like it had choked the very life out of this place. The beam of his flashlight gleamed off of something on a table nearby. He approached it carefully and discovered a handgun and a box of ammo. Evan had never used a gun in his life. But as he carefully lifted it from the slimy black tendrils and clumsily loaded it, he knew he'd have no choice but to channel all those poor puppies that had been chucked into lakes to teach them how to swim and learn under pressure.  
  
He stuck the flashlight in his mouth and proceeded cautiously, holding the gun out in front of him like a protective ward. Aside from the sounds of creaking wood and the occasional squelch of lichen the attic was far too quiet. This was shattered, along with the door Evan was currently approaching, by the horrible grinding of the chainsaw. The terrified blonde reeled back as Jared came swinging through the destroyed door frame, just barely missing him.  
  
_**"Leave me!"**_  
  
Evan stumbled back, trusting instinct and the adrenaline coursing through his veins to guide his hand and pulled the trigger. He fired three times, missed twice and just managed to hit Jared in the shoulder with the third. It seemed to have little to no effect but it did knock him back a bit, giving Evan room to retreat.  
  
_**"I told you to stay away!"**_  
  
Evan backed up and struggled to steady the gun. His heart was pounding, Jared was steadily advancing on him with murder in his dead eyes.  
  
_**" I don't need your pity!"**_  
  
He let off another shot. It went right past him. Jared swung the chainsaw down on him again and Evan had to leap quickly to the side to get out of the way. He crashed to the floor, coughing and sputtering, trying desperately to get up but Jared was already upon him, raising the chainsaw up above his head, ready to kill.  
  
_**"No choice, no choice, no choice!"**_  
  
In blind panic, Evan grabbed the gun, pointed it, squeezed his eyes shut and fired the rest of his clip. He braced himself to feel the cold, harsh grinding of the metal teeth again but nothing came. The sound of a heavy metal object crashing to the ground is what got him to open his eyes.   
  
Jared wobbled on his feet. By some miracle his last three bullets struck true. Two in the chest, one in the head. He dropped to his knees in front of the blonde, his cracked lips opening as he squeaked out "...E-Evan..." before falling to the ground.  
  
Shaking, Evan pulled himself up off of the floor and slowly made his way over to the busted door frame to continue. Suddenly he felt a huge, calloused hand clamp down tight on his shoulder and spin him around and the next thing he knew he was staring into twisted, corrupted face of Larry Murphy.  
  
"Welcome to the family, son." He sneered, before throwing a vicious right hook directly into Evan's face. He was out cold within seconds, the last thing he saw, Jared's lifeless body.


	6. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous dinner scene. You all knew this was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL! NOT! DEAD! Sorry its been so long since an update but life and other projects are a thing so...hope you enjoy!

Evan's head was spinning. Pain radiated throughout his skull as he faded in and out of reality. As he attempted to fight his way back to conciousness he vaugely registered the feeling of sticks and leaves and rough terrain running over his back. He was being dragged? Evan struggled to remember what was happening before the blackness overtook him again.

"Come on....don't you die on us now..." He could hear someone speaking as he briefly surfaced again. A girl. "You've got work to do." What work? What was going on? His vision was blurry and he could only vaguely make out someone pouring something onto his arm. The feeling of something being driven into his skin (stapled? No that couldn't be right...) was the last thing he processed before slipping under again.

By the time he finally came to fully his head felt like it was full of the mud he'd been dragged through. Groggily he looked around, eyes trying to adjust to the dimly lit room.

"Where....where am I?" Evan asked as he squinted in the candle light. He was at a table. An older man and woman sat across from him eating. What exactly, he couldn't tell. He tried to move, stand up at least but something stopped him. He struggled briefly but quickly discovered that he was bound.

"Cynth, he's up."

"About time!" The woman grinned at him and leaned over. "Rise and shine sleepy head, it's dinner time!" Evan's eyebrows knit together.

"Who are you? Where's Jared?" Evan squeaked, quickly beginning to panic.

"Eat it, it's good," she cooed when the man slammed his fists down on the edge of the table.

"Damn it Cynthia, he'll eat when he's good and damn ready to! Here," he pushed the woman aside, grabbing a chunk of some mysteriously fleshy substance and standing over Evan. "Come on now. You wouldn't want to insult my dear wife by not enjoying her cooking, would you?" He snarled, his voice dripping with fake hospitality. The mans hand gripped the back of the blondes chair, pulling him forward before forcefully shoving the chunk into Evan's mouth. Somehow it tasted even worse than it smelled. He gagged, choking the vile stuff back up.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, Larry-he's not eating it!" The woman screamed as Evan pressed himself against the back of the chair, trying to get as far away as possible from the two. What the fuck-

"What the fuck is wrong with you boy?!" The man yelled as he grabbed Evan by the hair. "You don't like my wife's cooking? You disrespectful little shit!"

"That little shit! I made it for him-"

"Get the hell out of here and let me handle this, would ya?!" The man screamed at the woman, (Cynthia?) who recoiled, scampering away. Now alone the man smashed Evan's head into the disgusting food. "This was supposed to be a special night." He hissed in Evan's ear. His eyes eyes darted around wildly when a knife buried itself in the table, just nicking his ear. He began to hyperventilate, praying to whatever God there was out there that this wouldn't be how he died as the man brought knife up again. He was saved by the landline ringing.

"God damn it." The man, Larry, muttered to himself as he dropped the utensil. "Probably that fucking cop again. I'll be back for you." He hissed before leaving the disgusting dining room.

Evan didn't dare lift his head as he heaved heavy breaths, trying to calm himself down. What the fuck just happened? Were those the Murphy's? And where was Jared? Was he actually dead or is he still wandering around the house somehow? 

Evan forced himself to focus. He needed to get out of here ASAP. Jared or not. Looking down at his wrists he realized he wouldn't get anywhere just pulling at them. Instead he began to rock carefully back and forth. He braced himself as the chair began to tip, breaking apart as it hit the floor. 

Evan had to hold back a sob of relief as he got up. He lifted his reattached hand up to his face to inspect it and was amazed to discover he could move his fingers. So that business with the stapling was...

He shook his head. Nope. Couldn't think about that right now. Priority number one right now was getting the fuck out of this place.


End file.
